


An Eventful Day in The Life of Umino Iruka

by threeimaginaryboys



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeimaginaryboys/pseuds/threeimaginaryboys
Summary: Iruka brings Kakashi over to his house thinking Naruto wouldn't be back for hours, he was wrong.





	An Eventful Day in The Life of Umino Iruka

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in an advance if there are any errors.

The day had actually been playing out perfectly for Iruka. Naruto was out of the house, saying he was planning to go to a football game at his high school with a group of friends, meaning he’d be gone for most of the day. Naruto already left half an hour ago, Iruka knew from experience that Naruto was coming back at around ten pm, it was only six. Iruka had some time to kill before Naruto came back home, he thought about making some last minute plans with Kakashi. Him and Kakashi had been seeing each other for quite a while, about two months. He doesn’t know why he’s been so hesitant to tell Naruto about Kakashi and vice versa. It’s just been so long since his last relationship, he hated to admit it but he knew his last relationship was about six or seven years ago, when Naruto came into the picture, he was the only thing Iruka ever focused on. Iruka simply had no time for a relationship. Naruto was well aware of this telling him to go out in the world and find someone, saying, “I can’t look after you forever, Iruka!”. 

When Iruka did first met Kakashi, he was just looking for a new book series to binge on. Kakashi was reading one of the more explicit selection of books the bookstore had, to say the least. He must’ve noticed Iruka staring because Kakashi’s eyes drifted to Iruka’s. 

“Yes?” Was all the man said. His voice falling monotone.

“How could you be reading that in public? Aren’t you at least a little embarrassed?” Iruka questioned with his arms crossed over his chest. The Man With No Shame merely shrugged. 

“I find the plot more interesting than the book’s infamous content.” He said plainly and closed the book. “Though, I do find you more interesting than this book.” The last sentence caught Iruka off guard. Huh? Was Naruto pulling another one of his stupid pranks on him? Burdening this man to make him talk to him? Because, frankly, he didn’t find this funny. His thoughts were interrupted when an arm extended out in front of him. 

“Kakashi.” The man said with a soft smile. Iruka took the hand and shook it.

“I-iruka.” he introduced himself, still slightly confused. Why was Kakashi, who was undoubtedly attractive, talking to him? Iruka cursed his low self esteem, maybe this man genuinely thought Iruka was worth his time. Iruka smiled to himself at the thought. 

Now here he was, two months later, at a small coffee shop, with none other than Kakashi. Iruka silently thanked his past self for not ignoring or pushing Kakashi away. Kakashi was always nice to him, even occasionally flirting with Iruka (with Iruka’s poor attempt to flirt back, being single for so long was finally taking its toll.) Maybe this could be something serious, Iruka felt content with that thought. 

He still needed to introduce Kakashi to Naruto, has yet to even bring up Naruto, Kakashi didn’t even know of his adopted son’s existence, as far as Iruka knew. Iruka felt they had been talking for hours, talking like they’ve known each other for their whole lives. They could talk about anything, from silly movie plots to childhood trauma. And, somehow, Naruto was never brought up. 

Suddenly, Iruka felt a rush of courage flow through him. 

“Would you like to come over to my place? No one’s home at the moment and I have a ton a classic movies we could watch. U-unless you have other stuff to do that's fine.” Iruka lightly rubbed the back of this neck, a weird habit he managed to catch from Naruto. He tried to make it look like to was no big deal by laughing it off, which only made his nervousness show more. 

“Mah, Ruka, do you secretly have a husband and keeping me your dirty little secret?” Kakashi asked with no trace of being serious, making Iruka blush at the dumb question. 

“No no! Nothing like that! I mean my… son isn’t home. Not biological! Adopted.” Well, there goes Naruto being a secret. 

“Son? Why didn’t you ever bring this up? It’s kind of important.” Now Kakashi was showing full interest. 

“I didn’t know how to? Isn’t it a turn off when you find someone you’ve been talking to has a kid.” Iruka was in full panic mode. “Don’t worry though! He’s not a little child, he’s sixteen and at a football game at the moment.” Nice job, Iruka, he’s never gonna call you again, thinking you’re a liar, Iruka mentally scolded himself. Sad, He really liked Kakashi. 

“Could you tell me more about your son, on the way back to your house?” Iruka was taken back by his request, smiling to himself knowing he could still hold on to Kakashi for a little while longer. 

“Sure. I don’t live far from here so I walked, hope that's okay with you.” 

“Not a problem.” 

. 

The walk back to Iruka’s place was peaceful with them walking close together, hands occasionally brushing against each other. Kakashi listened with his focus completely on Iruka, it was adorable seeing Iruka talk about, who he found out, Naruto. He really loved Naruto dearly, telling him how he used to pull pranks on Iruka when he was first taken into his home. It was interesting knowing how Naruto was in his home life, Kakashi only known what he had seen in his english class. Kakashi said nothing about being his english teacher, deeming it would be more entertaining if he gave out this information at a later time or event. 

They arrived at Iruka’s place at around seven pm, Iruka mentally calculating how much time there was left until Naruto came back. Iruka welcomed Kakashi in apologizing for a so-called ‘mess’ the living room was. 

“Would you like anything to drink?” 

“Iruka, we were just at a coffee shop.” Kakashi answered bluntly. 

“Right! Sorry, the only company I get are Naruto’s friends.” Iruka tried bury the small feeling of embarrassment by subtly announcing he has little to no friends, he hopes Kakashi didn’t catch it. 

“That’s fine. I get to have you all to myself then.” He did catch it, it made Iruka’s cheeks redden in color. 

“W-what do you feel like watching? I have a ton to choose from.” Iruka attempted to change the subject. Kakashi chuckled and went along with it.

“Hmm… what about The Shining?” Iruka wasn’t to fond of horror, that movie belonged to one of Naruto’s friends he failed to return to the owner. 

“Sure, why not.” Iruka forced a smile, he couldn’t say no to Kakashi, despite him being a big baby when it came to horror films. 

throughout the beginning of the movie there were innocent touches here and there, eventually graduated to innocent kisses, then those kisses became not so innocent. Iruka was now in Kakashi’s lap, kisses intense with Kakashi taking the lead, Iruka almost forgot how good it felt to be this close to someone, why did he insist on being single for so long? 

Kakashi’s hands moved slowly up and down along Iruka’s sides from under his shirt, then slowly moving their way to his back. 

Kakashi parted their lips, letting Iruka catch his breath while Kakashi’s lips moving from the corner of his lips, to his jawline, then to his neck. Iruka lets out a pleasured sigh from the intimacy and his hips started moving on their own, gently grinding on Kakashi. 

“Mah, Ruka, you’re so excited, aren’t you?” Kakashi whispered playfully against Iruka’s neck. Iruka just smiled and brought his lips back to Kakashi’s. Iruka blocked out all signs of reality and solely focused on his body’s movement. He didn’t hear the movie playing in the background, or the front door opening, though the sound of Naruto’s voice seemed to bring him back to the real world. 

“Iruka! The game got canceled! One of the player-” Iruka’s eyes shot open and his body moved off the other as quick as possible. His face a deep red color. 

“N-naruto! W-why didn’t you call?!” Might as well start digging my own grave, Iruka thought. 

“I did! You didn’t answer! And why are you and Kakashi-sensei eating each other’s faces in the living room?! You yell at me for doing it yet here you are!” Naruto’s face also reddened, little more by embarrassment then anger. The silence and tension were so thick, Kakashi decided to step in and cut it, feeling the need for the two to attend to family matters. 

“I sense there's a lack of communication, and I’ll leave you two to discuss things. I’ll call you later, Ruka.” Kakashi stood and placed a small kiss on his cheek, then headed to the door, “See you on Monday, Naruto, remember there’s homework due was well.”

Silence still lingered in the air, then Naruto spoke up first. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Naruto’s voice was quiet and sounded somewhat hurt, like he’s been betrayed. “Have you had other relationships in the past without me knowing? Iruka! I didn’t even know you were into men!” Anger coming out thick between his words. “Do you not trust me?” If Naruto’s plan was to make Iruka feel like shit, then he definitely succeeded. Iruka sighed in defeat. 

“No, Naruto. Of course I trust you. I sort of thought you always knew. This subject never came up so I didn’t talk about it. And, No, I have not been in any other relationship in the past six years, you know that.” Iruka did his best to keep calm, if he ended up shouting too, the two would eventually say something they didn’t mean. 

“Bullshit, this subject always came up.” Iruka gave him a stern look when Naruto swore. He continued, “Iruka, I’m not mad at the fact you’re into men, hell, my english teacher, I’m mad you never told me this.” 

“Naruto, you’re right. I have no excuse for not telling you, and for that I apologize.” Iruka gave him an apologetic smile. There really isn’t a reason Iruka never brought it up, he wasn’t looking for a relationship so this subject never surfaced. Naruto paused for a moment, feeling like years went by instead of seconds. 

“Damn it, I can’t stay mad at you. Just please tell me things like this. We’re family, ya know.” Iruka basically jumped from where his was standing, somehow this confrontation moved to the kitchen, and gave Naruto a warm hug. He later pulled away, 

“So, why did you come back early?” Iruka really hoped nothing would change, he used to get so much shit for being openly gay, he didn’t want any of that happening again, or effecting Naruto in any way possible. 

“Right, yeah, the game. The other team didn’t have enough players after one of their other players was sent to the hospital, so they couldn’t continue. Our team would’ve kicking theirs asses even if they did had enough players.” 

“Is the kid okay? The one that was sent to the hospital?” Of course Iruka would ask about the kid, Naruto would be worried if he didn’t, Iruka always cared for kids. 

“He broke his leg, someone tackled him and he landed wrong.” 

“Aw the poor kid.” Iruka already felt sorry for kid, “Did you know him?”

“No, not really, he was on the opposing team so,” Naruto just shrugged. Then his stomach growled, making Naruto blush from embarrassment. He let out a nervous laugh while scratching the back of his neck. 

“Do you want pizza? I kind of don’t feel like cooking.” Now Iruka was mimicking Naruto’s gestures. 

“Hell yeah!” Naruto shouted with a little too much enthusiasm. Iruka shushed him and called a local pizza parlor. Once Iruka was off the phone Naruto asked, “So, you and Kakashi-sensei?” 

“N-naruto!” Iruka’s face turned completely red.


End file.
